


Steal My Blues

by GarrieSun



Series: Just a King and His Lionheart [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi writings that are too short to be works on their own, respectively. Title inspired by the song "I Can't Dance" by Genesis. </p><p>1. Breathe (possible tw)<br/>2. Study Hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Possible tw following, including these notes. 
> 
> Inspired on a night I couldn't write, and was thinking about how much I'd rather be dead, and had a sudden moment of some feeling I can't really describe in a way other than a hyper-awareness of being alive. And I ended up turning it into Iwaoi lmao

"Iwa-chan." A soft exhale.   
"Hajime." Still silence, save for another quiet breath.  
Oikawa didn't pout this time. His eyes drifted lazily to Iwaizumi’s face, dim moonlight illuminating it as he slept. He nuzzled closer, his hair probably tickling Iwaizumi’s bicep as he rested against it, but Iwaizumi still didn't wake up. Oikawa smiled faintly, fiddling with the other's sleeve.  
"You know, I'm so grateful for you, Hajime." Another steady breath.  
"You're really something, did you know that?" Inhale.  
"I'm not sure I'd still be playing volleyball if it weren't for you." Exhale. "Now I still get discouraged sometimes, but of course you know that. You always do."  
Inhale.  
"But...before. I don't know." Exhale. "I think--no, I _know_ , that I would've been lost without you." Inhale. "Maybe I wouldn't even be 'here' right now. But..."  
Oikawa paused to watch Iwaizumi’s chest rise...  
"Even just being here with you..."  
And fall.  
"Listening to, seeing the signs that you're alive..."  
He could hear his heartbeat, faint, yet evident. 

He could hear his own, too.

Oikawa suddenly felt his nose being pinched. "Nwa-tyan?!"  
"Stupidkawa, don't talk like that."  
"Mean, don't pretend to be asleep, and don't interrupt me like that!" _Now_ the pout came out.  
"Okay, but no more of that."  
"Wahhh, fine." Oikawa rubbed his nose, somewhat indignant, but snuggled closer still.

"It makes me happy. That I didn't give up. On any of this."

Iwaizumi’s arms tightened their embrace around Oikawa, and there was an abrupt, fleeting warmth that alighted on Oikawa’s forehead.  
"I'm happy, too, Tooru."  
"Iwa-chan, you should kiss me like that more often~ ...Please don't headbutt me right now."  
"I won't, idiot." Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s rough palm lifting his face up to meet his lips for another gentle, but longer kiss.  
"Now get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay. Iwa-chan?"  
"Mm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, silly. Good night."  
Oikawa smiled into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.  
"Good night."


	2. Study Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short thing I wrote for my own comfort tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, didn't write this during finals or midterms lol. Also I wrote this over 3 months ago and was too lazy to type it up until now oops  
> But hey here's a thing lolol

Oikawa swung his legs impatiently, lips pouting as he stared out the window. As if on cue, the rain picked up, and the rivets of water running down the glass dragged Oikawa’s mood down with them. His chin sank further into the palm of his hand, the other preoccupied with the task of tapping a pen incessantly atop his notebook.

“O. I. Ka. Wa.” A somewhat forceful nudge knocked his elbow askew, sending him falling forward. He caught himself millimeters before his face met the tabletop.

 

Iwaizumi snickered, then scowled almost immediately.

“Stop that.” He confiscates Oikawa’s pen and sets it down at his side, just out of immediate reach.

“You’re not getting anything done like that. And besides,” he pauses to sip his hot drink, its steam clouding about his face, then gestures discreetly behind him. “Even if there aren’t that many other people here, you’re gonna annoy at least the staff.”

 

Oikawa glances over his shoulder, without a hint of subtlety, and glimpses a waiter’s dirty look just before they turned away to take another customer’s order. He mumbles something mocking, but makes no real effort to protest.

 

“Hey. It’s not so bad.” Oikawa, peering up from under his folded arms, blinks vapidly at Iwaizumi’s smile. Stays silent as Iwa-chan leans forward to poke an index finger at his forehead, just above his glasses.

“You need a break anyway. You work too damn hard.”

Iwaizumi’s hand slips back down to Oikawa’s cheek, and his smile softens -- before he gives it a pinch.

 

“Ow?!”

“Ha ha ha.”

“Iwa-chan! And here I thought you were being nice for once!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short ahaha  
> I should write more  
> In word count and quantity of fics  
> Si g hs at myself


End file.
